


We Live For Love Songs

by takeyourtimes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, lyricist jongdae, no angst but they both cry??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeyourtimes/pseuds/takeyourtimes
Summary: Sometimes it's all about words, whether they be written, spoken, or sang.





	We Live For Love Songs

Jongdae and Baekhyun were both vocals, being compared to each other was bound to happen at one point. It's not like either of them really cared, now being over six years into their careers. Well, not even in the beginning did they care for it, only confused by it. They both saw the other as amazing from the moment they heard the other open their mouth to sing in their auditions so many years ago.

Fans would sometimes compliment Jongdae's voice and call him the best but he would simply reply with a smile and say, “Have you heard Baekhyun sing?” And Baekhyun himself constantly praised Jongdae when he sang in public, or even when he didn't, Baekhyun would tell others, “Chen sings really well,” proudly. It was almost like they were fans of each other. However, after some time, compliments from Baekhyun became something different to Jongdae. There was a change, what used to be an appreciative feeling had turned into something more warm and fluttering, Jongdae had wondered if the other felt the same way on the rare occasions he said similar things.

Though he doubted it, because despite the fact that Jongdae always wanted to tell others how much he loves the way Baekhyun sang, putting emotion and control behind every note and line, he couldn’t. It felt _embarrassing._ How could he say that he could truly feel the music once Baekhyun started to sing, how his chest swelled with warmth and his head swam in bliss whenever Baekhyun sang. Instead of vocalizing it, he'll occasionally give Baekhyun his mic to sing his own parts, just hear him sing and to show off Baekhyun to others without actually having to say it. Baekhyun never fails to happily sing Jongdae's parts and it always filled Jongdae with pride and… Jongdae didn't know _how_ to explain the other feelings that bursted through him at the time.

Then there were the instances where Baekhyun sang Jongdae’s own lyrics. With every recording, his emotional level would hit an all time high, it felt as if the other was revealing his fantasies and thoughts that were about him. When he sat to think about, he realized that maybe most of his lyrics were about Baekhyun and it was a fact he had struggled to come to terms with. It was soon after that had Jongdae figured out he was in love with one of his best friends and he was doomed with a life full of songs about it.

  
  


“We should sing a duet again.” Baekhyun threw out one morning, laying spread out on the floor of Jongdae’s and Minseok’s room.

It was early, the windows barely thrown open to let fresh air and the sounds of birds leak in. Baekhyun had barged in after Minseok had woken them all up with the noises of his cleaning to join Jongdae in bed, only to be pushed off by the other.

“That was random.” Jongdae was speaking to his wall, having curled back up after kicking Baekhyun out.

“I had a dream last night, it was nice.” His voice was wistful and Jongdae wondered what kind of dream it was. “It’s also something I’ve been thinking about for a while now.”

Jongdae rolled over to the edge of his bed to look at Baekhyun. The other turned his head from the ceiling at the sound and smiled at him. Sleep still tugged at his droopy eyes, making him extra cute to Jongdae. He sighed in what he hoped sounded like indifference rather than longing. “Yeah?”

Baekhyun stretched, arms over his head and back arching off the floor and Jongdae swallowed, watching. “I like singing with you.”

Swallowing it all down again, he answered. “Same here.”

They were shaken from their conversation when they heard Kyungsoo shouting from across the dorm. It was muffled, walls muting his low voice, but it was clear he was calling for them.

Baekhyun sprang up and came towards Jongdae, pulling the covers off him. “Come on, I think Kyungsoo finished making breakfast.” Jongdae was lead by Baekhyun’s hand, warm and secure, out of the room and into the hallway. “It’s been a while since he cooked, huh? He’s been too busy…”

“He has to leave soon, his shoot starts at 10, right?” Jongdae inquired, watching as Baekhyun let their fingers slip away once they entered the kitchen-slash-dining area.

Baekhyun made his way to Kyungsoo, who was already seated, and wrapped his arms around his neck loosely. “No Korean breakfast today?”

He was right. Jongdae saw a simple pancakes, eggs, and bacon breakfast displayed across their table as he sat next to Minseok, who was already eating without complaints.

“There wasn’t enough time.” Kyungsoo shrugged, slightly bumping Baekhyun off him in the process. “Hurry, eat.”

“It’s more than what the others probably eat in their dorm.” Jongdae commented as he stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth.

“They eat Chanyeol’s hard boiled eggs for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.” Minseok snorted. It was an exaggeration, a joke, but it wasn’t completely off from the reality of how the other dorm lived their lives.

Jongdae suddenly shivered, the feeling of Baekhyun hooking a leg to one of his after he settled across from him zipping through him. The other paid no mind, talking calmly with Kyungsoo about his schedule. Jongdae chewed pointedly, focusing on his food and not the feeling of his member’s leg as it rubbed his. Okay, he couldn’t ignore it but he could act like it didn’t bother him. He sighed after swallowing his food, gathering the whole table’s attention. Kyungsoo was staring, Minseok glanced sideways, and Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at him. Maybe he couldn’t act like he was okay after all.

Before any of them could question him, Kyungsoo’s phone vibrated conspicuously, seemingly shaking their plates and elbows on the table. He glanced down at it and pushed his chair back, pocketing the phone and taking his plate to the sink. “The car is waiting to take me,” he explained. “Minseok you’re doing dishes today, right?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he moved his way to the entrance, grabbing his backpack that was waiting for him. “I’ll be back late!”

Those on the table simply hummed in acknowledgement as the door sounded shut. It was routine having members come and go from the dorm for work, there was no big fuss seeing someone rush their way out.

“Hey, I always do the dishes!” Came Minseok’s delayed response, seeing his other two roommates gathering their dishes.

Baekhyun blinked, dropping his dish and utensil in the sink with a clink. “We can do it, if you want.”

“No,” Minseok sighed as he took Jongdae’s dishes from him, pushing them both away from the counter. “You two won’t do it right.”

“Then why are you complaining?” Jongdae whined, voice lifting. He headed to the living room, not sticking around for the retaliating response.

The room was cozy, it had lived-in feel thanks to the little individual attributes the four of them, and the occasional Yixing, had littered around. Despite that, it was clean and organized from Minseok’s daily cleanups. The other dorm was another story, with it being occupied by both Chanyeol and Junmyeon. Jongdae shuddered, thinking of the clutter he saw the last time he went over and was glad he lived in this one.

Baekhyun rushed past him, bounding onto the couch to claim the remote before his dorm mate. He wiggled in triumph as Jongdae sunk down next to him.

“No games, _please._ ” Jongdae pleaded once the television clicked on.

He flicked through the channels, skimming shows. “Only for you.”

Naturally, Jongdae leaned his weight on the other, head snuggling against his neck. Skinship was normal, it was something he never wanted to change between them, even if he was hyper aware of Baekhyun and would react like the way he did earlier. However, together like this, it felt as warm and soothing as the color of Baekhyun’s voice.

“So, that duet…” Baekhyun teetered on the topic, the television finally halting on a channel. A morning kids cartoon.

“Aren’t you a persistent one?” Jongdae shot, chuckling. He then wiggled away from Baekhyun, slightly, when he tried to pinch his side. “But, I’m fine with it.”

Baekhyun hummed, the sound and feeling reverberating within Jongdae.

“Did you think I’d say no?” Jongdae gulped as his friend laced their fingers together.

“Of course not.” He grinned. “You can’t say no to me.”

“I resent that.” Jongdae huffed, shoving him away only to be pulled back by their linked hands.

Baekhyun snorted and forcefully brought Jongdae’s head back to his shoulder, patting and smoothing his hair down after. “Whatever you say.”

It was then that Minseok appeared, forcing his body between both of their legs on the floor. They watched him lean his head back onto their knees, sighing exaggeratedly, and Baekhyun brought his free hand to run through Minseok’s lightly colored hair.

“What’s up with this old man?” Baekhyun tugged at the strands between his fingers only for his hand to be slapped away.

“This old man has been cleaning your mess like a parent.” Minseok huffed, maneuvering himself to be closer to Jongdae rather than Baekhyun.

“We said we’d help.” Jongdae felt a shoulder shrug, head jostling slightly to follow it.

“It’d make me restless if it’s not done right.” They’ve heard him say this countless times, from when he refuses their help to when he redoes their ‘sloppy’ handiwork. “But, at least you guys are better than the members in the other dorm. I’d lose my mind over there.”

Jongdae cackled over the fact that he had a similar thought a while ago.

Baekhyun cooed. “You love us, right? Much more than them?”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Baekhyun.” Minseok laughed.

“I love you, too.” Baekhyun was using his foot to poke at Minseok’s hip, wiggling his toes as if he were trying to tickle him.

“Didn’t their mess force you to room in the living room once?” Jongdae suddenly chirped in, distracting himself and sidetracking their conversation.

Baekhyun huffed, dropping his leg. “We don’t talk about that.”

Minseok and Jongdae were set off in a peal of laughter, enjoying the fact that Baekhyun can be teased as well.

“Whatever, I’m gonna shower.” Baekhyun pushed himself up with a grunt and knocked Jongdae with a not-so-subtle elbow to the head as he rounded the couch.

“Cute.” Minseok chuckled and Jongdae hummed in a subtle agreement.

Half an hour later, Jongdae found Baekhyun in his room warming up his voice, despite the fact that he was filling the entire dorm with his singing during his shower. He was pacing around while towel drying hair, dancing every now and then to his exercises. The light-haired man only stopped when he heard Jongdae snort over him wiggling particularly enthusiastically.

“Can I help you?” The towel was dropped to hang around his neck when he brought himself to sit on his bed. He sat in a ‘what bring you into my office’ way, questioning Jongdae’s presence.

Jongdae laughed, opting to sit on Yixing’s neglected bed across from the other. “I just wanted know if there was a certain song you wanted to sing for our duet.”

“Are you gonna arrange it for us?” Baekhyun eyes shone over, a sparkle that showed his excitement over the thought.

“I-if you want…” Jongdae sputtered, thrown off by the sudden request. It wasn’t because it was a burden, he enjoyed writing and arranging music, it just that it came from nowhere.

“Okay!” The brown-haired man bounced off his matress, tossing his towel into his basket. “Then, I’ll let you decide on the song.”

“Okay.” Jongdae evened his voice out, hiding the sudden panic clawing up.

  
  


“Here.” Jongdae handed Baekhyun the papers he was holding. The other took them eagerly and Jongdae released a long sigh, part of his tension disappearing with the sheets.

Baekhyun ignored the sound and hummed excitedly as he immediately began skimming over them. He wiggled himself on to the floor to sit without taking his eyes off the papers. It looked like this was all he was looking forward to for a while now.

They were currently in a practice room to start piecing their duet together. Only half the lights were on and they were both clad in sweats, comfortable. Jongdae could probably fall asleep on the cool sleek floor like members have done in the past after practices, that was if he wasn’t so nervous. This was… nerve wracking, the feeling being similar to seeing if the company would approve of his songs and lyrics for albums. Would he like his song choice? Would he care that it was a love song or was Jongdae just overthinking that? What about the parts he picked for the two of them? Did Baekhyun think the song was suitable for his tone and ability or did Jongdae’s choices put too much of a burden on him?

He brought himself down to sit across from Baekhyun and watched his reactions as he read and reviewed the song and it’s arrangement. The other wasn’t showing much a reaction and Jongdae began fiddling with his laces as he waited for Baekhyun to do or say something, to shut him down or put his worries to rest. Either one was fine.

Baekhyun’s face broke in a wide smile when he finally put the arrangement to the side. “It’s been a while since I’ve sang this.”

“Me too.” Jongdae breathed. “I don’t know why I chose it… It sort of just popped into my mind while I was thinking of something.”

“Before U Go.” Baekhyun laughed for some reason. “Our audition song, it’s a nice choice.”

Jongdae chuckled along, scratching at his neck. “I figured that we could sing it together since we’ve never done that with it.”

The older hummed and was already fishing out his phone to play the music. The familiar chimes and guitar sounded and Baekhyun grinned. It was a nice, nostalgic sound. Strong memories were connected to this song and it brought a giddy feeling to rise in the both of them. The two of them easily fall into softly singing along, not caring about their parts just yet. They sang together, voices blending naturally. When it came time to harmonize, they did it so naturally, without even needing to say anything and it made them smile as their eyes met over the shock of it. They really have become accustomed to each other, their voices tuned to the others after years of singing together.

Once they finished testing the waters of the song, Baekhyun made his way to the room's speaker to connect his phone so they could really start. He left the song to repeat continuously as the two discussed their parts, occasionally singing them when the verse looped back around.

A knock sounded and they were pulled away from their practice as the door cracked open. Baekhyun blinked and Jongdae let out a soft questioning 'um', waiting to see who decided to peek into their session.

An impishly grinning Changmin popped his head in, spotting his juniors immediately. When he noticed who it was, he brought himself into the room without hesitation.

"Oh!" Baekhyun exclaimed, scrambling to pause the music.

"I was just wondering who was playing my music." Changmin laughed, reaching to grab Jongdae in a friendly hug.

"Hello." Jongdae greeted, finally over the shock of being interrupted.

Baekhyun bounded over into Changmin's already open arms. "Hi!" He was small in comparison, well Jongdae was too but Baekhyun looked extra cute with how content he looked fitting under his senior's chin so easily.

"We're practicing a duet." Baekhyun announces, pulling away from the older.

For some reason, it surprised Changmin. "With my song?"

Jongdae nodded as Baekhyun said, "It was our audition song."

"Really?" The senior's eyes sparkled, most likely in pride. "I never knew that. It suits Baekhyun's voice."

Baekhyun's mouth dropped in an 'o'. "T-thank you, but I think Jongdae can pull it off better than I can. Technically, that is."

Jongdae stayed silent as Changmin vocalized his protests to Baekhyun. "You both are great, I just always thought your voice was nice for high notes. It reminds me of my voice."

Baekhyun and Jongdae blinked before laughing at the obvious jest if their senior's smirk was anything to go by. Jongdae quickly somberd when a sudden hand could be felt at the small of his back and he would've jumped at the feeling if it wasn't for the fact that it was moving in a soothing motion. Was Baekhyun trying to _comfort_ him in the case that he was hurt over Changmin's words?

"Okay, I gotta go." The senior abruptly claimed. "I just planned on peeking a little." He gave them both hugs once more before quickly making his departure, apologize for bothering them as he shut the door behind him.

"He's right y'know." Jongdae sighed once they settled into their own groove again.

"About?" Baekhyun hummed the opening vocalization, waiting for his friend to continue. The music hadn't even been turned back on yet but Baekhyun was still into it.

"That your voice suits this song."

"Yeah, well, you make any song suit your voice."

Jongdae couldn't help the blush on his cheeks and the way he had to bite back the smile threatening to break. It sounded like a snarky comeback to brush off Jongdae's oncoming compliments but the younger knew it was something Baekhyun genuinely thought. It was the first time he's ever heard that and it made warmth bloom in his chest, as a vocalist and a man who has a stupidly huge crush.

"I don't know about that." Jongdae laughed breathlessly, bringing himself to sit on the floor once again. There have been plenty of times where Jongdae wished he had the honey-like vocals the other did rather than his cider toned one. He always thought some songs just needed that extra sweetness that his couldn't give.

Baekhyun stared at him for a bit, looking as if he wanted to say more on the subject but sighed and resigned the conversation.

The music was never turned back on and they hummed and sang under their breath, practicing without it. It was easier to sing with their own vocal colors without the original playing beneath it. Baekhyun broke the hushed atmosphere, belting suddenly. It startled Jongdae as he was half absorbed in his own practice and half letting himself be lulled by Baekhyun's murmurs in between.

"Yeah," Baekhyun began, grinning at the older's shock, "this part should be sung with a full voice."

Jongdae gave him a look, letting him know he didn't appreciate the spook.

"Anyway, I'm bored." Baekhyun sighed, putting his papers to the side. "How about we sing together now, huh?"

Jongdae raised an eyebrow in question but still laughed over his bandmate's eagerness. "Sure."

Baekhyun's eyes sparkled at the agreement and got up to play the music once again "Ready?" He called from across the room, not wanting to press play and miss the first few lines.

With a nod from Jongdae, the room once again filled softly with the starting chimes and guitar. It was quieter than before, so they could hear themselves. The percussion kicked in and Baekhyun began singing the opening. His voice was always nice to start off with, powerful but soft, it blended and stood out, easily catching attention. Jongdae followed, voice contrasting Baekhyun's but it wasn't bad, it never was. Soon, they were going back and forth, their voices flowing and drawing back like the sea coming and going off a shore.

Even though they only practiced individually, the song never hiccuped. Singing together felt so natural, it was almost second nature to them. They smiled as they neared the end, eyes catching like before. It felt good, it was almost like they fed off the feeling the other's voice gave them, almost like it made them better to hear the other.

As soon as the song halted, Baekhyun began laughing giddily, fingers moving to stop the song before it played once again. "Could use a little more tweaking, but this could definitely work."

"It was fun." Jongdae announced, the corners of his lips curling in a smile. "Singing with you is definitely fun."

Baekhyun smiled sweetly, cheeks rising and eyes crinkling. "I told you so."

"I could do it forever, honestly." The laugh Jongdae let out was embarrassed.

Baekhyun brought himself to sit with Jongdae once again, smile never leaving his face, It felt _good_ to sing together.  "Y'know, even if people say our voices are different, I think no one else in the world matches together like we do." Baekhyun sputtered as soon as the words left his mouth, cheeks beginning to glow. "O-our voices! I doubt anyone could ever sound the way you do with me."

Even with the clarification, Jongdae felt so warm and just _good_ to hear Baekhyun say something like that. "I think so too."

The two of them had matching grins and both of them tried hiding it, Baekhyun behind his hand and Jongdae aiming it towards the ground.

"What are you so happy about, huh?" A teasing tone from Baekhyun as he lashed his foot out in an attack against Jongdae's legs.

"Me?" Jongdae's tone was defensive and his legs fought back. "What about you?"

"I just am." Baekhyun sniffed, ceasing his attack and squawking when Jongdae got a good hit in right after.

"Thanks for this, by the way." Jongdae rubbed the older's leg, implying that he hadn't meant for the kick to be so impactful.

“For what?”

“For this duet, stupid.” Jongdae pushed Baekhyun’s leg away, rolling his eyes. “What else what I be talking about?”

Baekhyun’s eyes crinkled, smiling despite the fact that Jongdae had just insulted him. “You’re welcome. My ideas are always great, huh?”

“Don’t let it get to your head.” Jongdae didn’t deny and Baekhyun grinned over his confirmation, basking in it anyway.

“You’re the real mastermind behind this.” Baekhyun suddenly countered, making the other tilt his head in confusion. “You arranged everything, you even picked the song, I should be thanking _you_.”

Jongdae shook his head. “It’s just my thing and anyway, you asked me to do it.”

“I love singing anything you had a hand in.” Baekhyun smiled sweetly, making the other’s chest thunder at the sight. Baekhyun seemed to always be genuinely interested in Jongdae’s projects, whether it be the lyrics he writes for exo or the ones he keeps as secrets in a notebook. Jongdae never understood why.

“I doubt that.” Jongdae was bashful once again. He could almost feel Baekhyun rev up as soon as the words left his mouth.

“It’s true!” The younger huffed, pinching Jongdae through the thickness of his sweats, it was barely felt. “The stuff you write is _so_ good, of course I’d love singing it.”

Jongdae felt his chest bubbling, his cheeks fidgeting against the blushing smile threatening to break. It felt amazing being praised by Baekhyun, especially when it was about something he was passionate about, he really wanted to return the favor. “Yeah, well I love you.”

Oh, _shit. Holy shit._

The panic hit immediately, Jongdae could feel his face and heart drop as Baekhyun’s own features popped into a surprised expression, it was almost comedic how they reacted at the same time.

“Holy shit…” Jongdae vocalized his echoing thought, regretting it as he could no longer twist his words in a different direction. He was screwed, why was he so stupid? “I’m so sorry! You’re nice to me for a second and I break. Shit, I thought I had this under control and then I go off and confess and voice all my thoughts, like now. I do have myself under control, though, I swear! You can just forget about what I just said, I’m fine with just… my own feelings.”

Baekhyun stared at the other like he was stupid, he wouldn’t deny if the other called him as such “Y-you…” He shook his head, ridding himself of his shock and bringing his words together. “Are you actually dense?”

“What?”

“Y’know, I love your voice.” Baekhyun stated while scooting closer to grasp both of Jongdae’s hands.

“Yeah, so?” This wasn’t the direction Jongdae had expected his confession to go. Was Baekhyun stalling before he rejected him? If so, at least it was going to be gently.

Baekhyun intertwined their fingers and squeezed. “Let me finish.” An eye roll. “I love our voices together, I love _us_ together.”

Jongdae stared, eyes focusing like his brain was trying to calculate what was being said. “Uh-huh…?”

“You’re insufferable, Kim Jongdae.” The light-haired man laughed. “But, I love you.”

He blinked in response.

Baekhyun sighed and let go of Jongdae’s hands in favor of his shoulders to shake him. “I just said that I loved you.”

Jongdae’s blinking turned rapid to the point where he began seeing Baekhyun’s face in camera-like shutters. Then, he couldn’t see him at all, his vision slowly blurring him out.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun’s was light and full of laughter, his hands felt on the other’s cheeks, warm and soft. “Don’t cry. Why are you crying? I thought you had yourself under control!”

He blubbered a laugh at the obvious teasing, but still wondered the same thing. “Shock?”

Baekhyun wiped the last of the tears escaping onto Jongdae’s skin as he calmed, chuckling over his reasoning and the simple fact that he was crying in the first place. “I didn’t think you were so soft-hearted.”

“Shut up.” Jongdae sniffed. “Since when?”

“Hmm?” Baekhyun was leaning back nonchalantly now, weight resting on the arms behind him. Jongdae kind of wanted to push him over.

“When did you start liking me?” A flame could be felt rising in his chest and face as the question left him. He never thought this was something that could happen, it was a little overwhelming and overall embarrassing to talk about. Especially after his mess of a confession.

Brown eyes met and Baekhyun held their gazes as he answered. “From the very first time I heard you sing.”

Jongdae broke their eye lock, huffing. He wanted to scoff and scream at the same time because Baekhyun was being cheesy. “Don’t lie.”

“I’m not!”

“Really? You’re gonna say that like you haven’t dated anyone since then?” The black-haired man snorted. He had a few relationships himself but that was because he hadn’t felt love for the other until recently. Baekhyun’s past relationships were none of his business, Jongdae knew that, but he couldn’t ignore that they did exist.

Baekhyun let his arms slip, flopping onto his back intentionally. “How was I supposed to know you liked me? Actually, you didn’t have any feelings for me until recently, right?” He almost sounded like he was mumbling to himself. How he was so spot on with his guess was kind of amazing. “You also never said anything about liking men…”

“Neither have you!”

“I haven’t?” He sounded genuinely surprised. “Oh, well I like men. I like you.”

Jongdae wished Baekhyun couldn’t make him blush so easily now that he knew of his feelings. “Me too. Thanks for letting me know.”

“Anytime.” Baekhyun cleared his throat. “But, yeah, I liked you from the moment we met, basically.” His pink ears couldn’t be missed, especially when he tugged on one nervously. “At our audition, you were so _mesmerizing._ I always compliment your voice and even though I really do adore it, I mainly talk about it because it’s what made me love you.”

Jongdae could feel his face still burning, as well as his mouth hanging wide open. He didn’t really know what to comment on, so he stayed silent and let the other continue on while he let his feelings swirl.

“Every time I think back to that day, I feel so glad that we were both chosen.” Baekhyun chuckled suddenly. “It was almost like I won the lottery, joining the company _and_ getting to continue being around the guy I spontaneously fell for.”

“Yeah, well.” Jongdae let out lamely. He couldn’t respond to Baekhyun’s words properly, his mind was a mess and the both of them were avoiding eye contact, it was _awkward_.

“What about you?” Baekhyun began turning the conversation away from himself. “When did you actually start to like me?”

“Um, I don’t know.” The black-haired one confessed. “I just know I, sort of, noticed it recently…? I think it was I heard you sing ‘Lights Out’ in the studio, that was the first time I remember thinking that I loved you.” Jongdae fiddled with his fingers as he spoke. “I fell for you because of your voice too, honestly.”

“Not my amazing personality?” Baekhyun recovered back to his playful self quickly, eyes crinkling in happiness over Jongdae’s confession.

Jongdae cackled. “Never.”

Baekhyun was an amazing person, caring and fun. He clicked so well with Jongdae and never failed to give him butterflies. He was exciting and comforting at the same time, he gave color and ease to Jongdae’s world. However, he wasn’t giving the other the satisfaction of knowing that, Jongdae wouldn’t ever hear the end of it.

“So,” Baekhyun began, suddenly on all fours. “We love each other.” He was nose to nose with Jongdae now, eyes locked with him as well. His voice was soft and inviting, it was almost seductive.

“Yeah…” Jongdae swallowed, eyes not moving from Baekhyun’s even as he felt the others hands encircle his neck. “You could say that.”

Jongdae could feel Baekhyun’s thighs capture his in between them till he was sitting on his lap. His mind was going blank as the light-haired man’s fingers played with the hairs at his nape. He was so out of it that he couldn’t help but startle when their lips brushed. Wow, Baekhyun’s lips were soft.

“Then, this is okay, right?” Baekhyun sounded like he was almost begging.

Jongdae wasn’t any different. “Yes, _please._ ”

Kissing Baekhyun was a lot like interacting with him. It was electric, playful, and full of pleasant warmth. They were too eager and impatient, leaving the kiss to be sloppy as they figured each other out. The both of them jumped at every little touch they made, hands pulling them closer, fingers pulling on hair, teeth tugging on lips, and it was thrilling. It was all new and utterly addicting, finding what made the other tick and squirm.

It wasn’t enough for Jongdae. Even as Baekhyun tried to pull away and break the kiss, the black-haired man tried to pursue him once again. He ended up making them to fall over in a tangle of legs and earned a squawk from Baekhyun as he hit the floor, eyes opened wide as if he was shocked by Jongdae being so forward, or perhaps just by finding himself hit the smooth surface of the floor.

“Oh.” Jongdae breathed, coming to his senses once he saw Baekhyun underneath him. He looked disheveled, face pink, hair mussed, and lips shining. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun laughed breathlessly as he brought his fingers to touch Jongdae stomach underneath his shirt, making it twitch in shock. Another laugh before he vocalized his teasing. “You really don’t have any control over yourself, huh?”

Jongdae refused to agree. This was so weird, it wasn’t like they never touched before, in fact they were extremely handsy as friends. There was just something different now that made them shudder, jump, and burn with a single touch of a finger. It excited him, it made him wonder how the other would react to his actions, it made his mind race with possibilities. How _could_ he control this feeling?

“This is weird.” He said aloud.

Baekhyun barked a laugh. “But, it’s nice.”

Jongdae nodded enthusiastically and shied off of Baekhyun when he chuckled at his action.

“This is kind of romantic, huh?” Baekhyun bashfully let out.

“What is?” Jongdae cackled, thinking this situation could’ve happened in a much better way. Something like Jongdae dedicating a song to him or it just happening naturally after some time, not like this with Jongdae blowing up and embarrassing himself.

Baekhyun huffed, kicking Jongdae’s feet with his own. “I fell in love with you while you were singing this song,” he waved the papers he had somehow got ahold of again, “and now we’ve confessed our love while practicing a duet for it.”

Jongdae pursed his lips, still not convinced this was a good way to confess. “I guess.”

“Ugh.” The older groaned, throwing himself fully on the ground. “You’re so unromantic, where’s your passion?”

“Hey, I’m very romantic!” Jongdae protested, offended by Baekhyun’s whining. “How can you say that to a guy whose wrote countless songs about you! Oh.” He wanted to hit himself, _why_ did he let that slip? It was embarrassing for the other to know about the outlet for his love after such a crappy confession.

Jongdae was met with silence instead of the teasing remarks he was anticipating. When he brought himself to see why he saw that Baekhyun was staring at him wide-eyed, face blazing red. He could feel his own warm up, the silence and reaction from his crush affecting him as well.

“Y-w-w-oh my god.” Baekhyun let out, hand coming to cover his face as he sputtered. “Please don’t look at me. Oh my god, you’re so embarrassing!”

Jongdae made an indignant noise of protest, though he didn’t fully deny what Baekhyun had said. He knew it was embarrassing, he really did, he was the one feeling the shame bubbling in his chest. “Sorry.”

“Can I see them?” Baekhyun was peeking between his fingers, a mischievous glint in his barely visible eyes.

“No way!” Jongdae outright denied the other, he’d been embarrassed enough.

The hands were gone, revealing a pout. “C’mon! I’m your biggest fan!”

“And obviously, I’m yours.” Jongdae rolled his eyes, though his cheeks were lighting up over his additional confirmation of love.

“Mm… I doubt you can beat me when it comes to this.” Baekhyun grinned. “I’m the bigger fan.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I am.”

“ _P_ _lease._ ”

The banter continued on, Baekhyun continuously bugging the other to see the songs written about himself and Jongdae would shut him down every time. Even as days, weeks, and months passed, the two would go back and forth over the subject. It was never serious, the exchanges were playful and flirtatious, taking place as they got to know each other in a new light. They sang together a lot more often, enjoying each other's company and voices with every opportunity they could. With every new praise, with every new memory, Jongdae’s heart and mind overflowed. He could feel inspiration whenever Baekhyun was around, it would get to the point where he thought the amount of secret love songs he’d written was absolutely ridiculous. He needed for them to go somewhere.

So one day, Jongdae had brought himself to wordlessly plop his notebooks filled with lyrics on Baekhyun’s bed. It felt like he was offering his heart on a platter for the other to eat right up. And he did. Baekhyun read every word, line, and phrase. Jongdae could only watch the expressions of the other as he soaked every thing in. Every smile, laugh, and scoff was added to Jongdae’s memory for future use. It wasn’t until the younger had began crying silently that Jongdae finally took his private thoughts away from him.

With Baekhyun in his arms, face hidden in his shoulder, he said. “I told you I’m the bigger fan.”

“Shut _up_ , you’re such a sap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off, thank you to the prompter! I may have chosen this simply because I wanted an excuse to talk about BaekChen's voices.... Also, despite the fact that I honestly love them praising each other and really wanted to show it, it was a bit difficult for me to convey it in this work. In the end, this happened. I honestly think this just went all over the place without actually doing so... Is this even what the prompter wanted? What is this even about? Omg. 
> 
> Another thanks, to my lovely friend/mutual who tried helping me out when I got stuck, even though I made it difficult for her by not being specific (it was actually pretty funny lol) love you!! 
> 
> And of course, thank you for reading!


End file.
